


Doggie Foggy

by CinnamonOcean



Series: draw'e devil [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Falling In Love, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonOcean/pseuds/CinnamonOcean
Summary: drawings inspired by this amazing storyhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/6941218/chapters/15829477





	1. Doggie Foggy and the Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KallenTheNightSwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallenTheNightSwan/gifts).


	2. sleepy cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is someone here addicted to this story.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition, I drew Matt's cane that did not match his blindness. Red and white cane are for the blind and deaf.


	3. matt & foggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they spend the afternoon in the park


	4. Matt and his puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have in mind thousands of sketches for this fic.  
I don't know if I have enough life to accomplish them all!   
Hope so.


	5. quick art for Doggie Foggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to reread the whole fic, because all I have in mind are small fragments that probably aren't even there in history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I am not offending the author with so many silly drawings I make


	6. redraw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art inspired by this fic that I love. [Doggie Foggy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941218/chapters/15829477)  
  
Even after all these years, it is still one of my favorites.


End file.
